Gohan EXE: Una Nueva Aventura
by SuperPonySaiyanX9000
Summary: Despues del Torneo de Cell, Gohan y su familia se mudan a una ciudad en donde la teconologia abunda mucho, tambien conocera a alguien especial en su vida.


**¡****_Hola De Nuevo_****!, ****_Aqui con otro Fanfic Crossover y esta vez se trata de Dragon Ball Z y Megaman (De La Saga EXE). y Agragare a Zero_**

**_Se Que Esta Mi Otro Fanfic: My Little Gohan No Se Preocupen Lo Actualizare pronto_**

**Esto ocurre Despues de la Saga De Cell y antes de la 1º Temporada de Megaman NT Warrior**

"Palabra" ... Dialogo

**(****_Palabra) ... Opinion y observacion Mia_**

**PALABRA ... Narracion**

**¡PALABRA! ... **Grito

_Palabra ... _Pensamiento

**PALABRA****... Tecnica (Gohan y Los Demas Guerreros Z) o Battle Chips (NetNavis)**

**PD: Si Tienes Sugerencias De Emparejamiento Dejen Un Review**

**Bueno Aqui Empieza La Historia**

**GOHAN. EXE: Una Nueva Aventura**

**Capitulo 1: Un Nuevo Hogar**

**Ha pasado 1 año desde la derrota de Cell y todos disfrutaban de la paz, en especial un joven guerrero llamado Gohan que el fue quien lo derroto, pero al mismo tiempo se sentia triste porque su padre Goku sacrifico su vida por tratar de salvar a la Tierra, pero su sacrificio fue en vano ya que Cell regreso con más poder, creyó haber perdido toda esperanza hasta que habló con el espiritu de su padre y lanzó un ultimo Kamehameha con ayuda de su padre hasta que finalmente expulsó todo su poder y finalmente Cell fue derrotado.**

**En una casa ubicada en la montaña Paoz se encontraba nuestro joven medio-saiyajin estudiando con sus libros de matematicas. **

"¡Gohan, puedes venir aqui abajo por favor!". Su Madre Milk le llamó, "¡Si, ya voy!" Respondio el joven saiyajin, cerró sus libros y se fue de su habitacion y bajó por las escaleras.

Cuando bajó vio a su madre con cara de "Buenas noticias" y en un lado de la sala en una cuna estaba su hermanito Goten durmiendo

"¿Que es lo que pasa mamá?"-Preguntó "Bien hijo te tengo una buena noticia"- Dijo felizmente Milk ¿y cual es mamá?- Milk aplauido sus manos y dijó alegremente "¡Vamos a mudarnos de casa!"- **¡¿QUE, VAMOS A MUDARNOS?! - **Grito el medio saiyajin - "Si" - Respondío su madre - **¿POR QUE?** - volvio a preguntar Gohan - "Bueno hijo, la razon por la que nos mudamos es porque cuando estaba viendo el catalogo de casas, vi una que me llamo mucha la atencion - **le explicó y luego le mostró la casa que habia visto, Gohan le vio por un momento y tambien se sorprendio, era una casa grande de 2 pisos tenia una sala con un sofa, 3 sillones alrededor y una mesa de centro, y una T.V. De Plasma el comedor con mesa para 6 personas y 6 sillas de madera, en la cocina alrededor habia varios electrodomesticos (Refrigerador, Microhondas, Horno, etc). Tambien tenia otras 5 habitaciones en la casa con 2 baños.**

**¡WOW, SI QUE ESTA GENIAL ESA CASA! **- Dijó emocionado Gohan - "Asi es, ¿verdad? - preguntó Milk - "Si, pero ¿hay alguna otra razón de por que nos mudamos?" - preguntó confuso Gohan - De hecho si, veras hijo tambien he notado que estado triste desde que Goku se fue - **Gohan rocordó lo que pasó en** **el Torneo de Cell** - yo tambien lo he estado, ademas de continuar con tus estudios, necesitaras nuevos amigos. Terminó de hablar Milk. **Gohan lo pensó por un momento y en cierto modo su madre tenia razón no ha estado de animos desde que su padre murío y tambien tenia ganas de conocer nuevos amigos ademas de los que ya tiene. **"Entonces, ¿que opinas hijo?" - Preguntó Milk - "Si Mamá, yo tambien quiero mudarme" - "Bien, entonces empieza a empacar tus cosas, nos mudamos mañana - "Si mamá, a proposito mamá ¿donde se localiza la casa?" - Preguntó Gohan - "la casa se localiza un poco lejos de la del Ciudad Oeste"- respondío Milk - "Oh ya veo, quedaremos un poco lejos de la Corporacion Capsula" - dijó felizmente Gohan - "Oh, Ahora que lo mencionas, Bulma llamó hace un momento y dijo que fueras alla" - Dijó su madre - "¿Para qué?" - Preguntó - "Dijó que tenia una sorpresa para ti" - Respondío Milk - "Entonces iré all enseguida" - Dijó y despues salio por la puerta - **¡TEN CUIDADO GOHAN!** - grito su Madre - **¡Si, NUBE VOLADORA!** - **Grito y luego una nube amarilla aparecio delante del medio saiyajin y se subio en el dirijiendose a Corporacion Capsula.**

* * *

**-En Corporacion Capsula-**

**Gohan llegó a un edificio en forma medio - circular y se fué a buscar a su amiga Bulma.**

¡Gohan, que bueno que llegaste!** - **Dijó su amiga de cabello azul - "Hola Bulma, Mi Mamá me dijo que tenias una sorpresa para mi" - dijó Gohan - "Cierto, ven conmigo" - dijó Bulma y Gohan la siguío a su laboratorio

"Gohan, Milk me habló sobre que ustedes se van mudar de casa - Gohan asintío - respecto a la ciudad en la que se mudan abunda mucha la tecnologia" - dijó la cientifica - ¿A si? - Preguntó Gohan - "Entonces el regalo que te voy a dar es esto" - luego le entregó un aparato azul de forma rectangular y con las letras PET. - "Bulma ¿que este aparato? - preguntó un poco confundido Gohan

"Gohan este aparato se llama PET" - ¿PET? - Preguntó otra vez - Se Llama Terminal Personal **(En Español) **es un aparato que contiene E-mail y teléfono móvil, además de un ser cibernético con vida propia, llamado NetNavi. - explicó Bulma - ¿NetNavi? - Preguntó un poco confuso Gohan - Si Cada PET usa un simulador de personalidad llamado NetNavi, Esta se pueda personalizar a tu gusto, dandole asi una identidad unica e incluso se puede hablar con el, ademas la PET tiene un cable para que puedas conectarlos en los aparatos electronicos de toda la Ciudad - Explicó Bulma - ¡Vaya! ¿Es como si fueran personas a traves de la Red? ¿y tambien son guerreros? - Preguntó Gohan - Si, Aunque no todos los NetNavis sean de Batalla, hay otros que son de investigacion y de seguridad en la Red, tambien utilizan Battle Chips - ¿Battle Chips? - Volvio a preguntar - "Los Netnavis utilizan Battle Chips para auto-defensa y tambien de otros usos, aqui te doy unos - **Le Entregó Bulma a Gohan 30 Chips De Batalla -** "Gracias Bulma"** -** "Hay otra cosa que debes saber Gohan, Solamente puedes usar Battle Chips si estas conectado a un sistema, por suerte hay muchos en la ciudad asi que no te debes preocupar tanto en caso de una emergencia, y tambien te regaló una cosa más Gohan" - ¿Y que es Bulma? - Preguntó Gohan -** Bulma le entregó a Gohan un Ordenador Para La PET (****_o Algo Asi, No Se Exactamente_**** XD) - "**Gohan esto es el ordenador para tu PET, para que cuando PET resulte dañado por una batalla puedas arreglarlo y tambien ponerle actualizaciones. Solamente tienes que conectarlo a tu computadora y listo. - Terminó de explicar Bulma - Wow, Bulma Gracias no se como pagarte - Dijó Gohan agradecido, Bulma le sonrío - No hay nada que agradecer Gohan, Por cierto sobre tu PET Personalizado todavia estoy haciendo su programa, por el momento tendras un PET Estandar **(****_Supongo Que_****_Ya Saben Como Es)_**"Eso es todo por ahora, creo que ya es hora de que vayas a tu casa para que empaques tus cosas"**_-_** dijó Bulma - "Si Gracias de nuevo Bulma, jamas olvidare este gran obsequio, ¡Adios! - Se Despidío el medio saiyajin - ¡Adios Gohan, y que te vaya bien en tu nueva casa! - Se despidío Bulma - **Gohan Salio de la Corporacion Capsula con su Nuevo PET, llamó a la Nube Voladora y se fue de nuevo a su casa.**

* * *

**Gohan regresó a su casa en la Montaña Paoz y cuando entro vio que la mayoria de las cosas ya estaban envueltas**

"¡Gohan ya regresaste! - Dijo Milk feliz al ver a su hijo, luego vío las cosas que llevaba en el - ¿Que es lo que te regaló Bulma hijo? - **Gohan le explico a su Madré sobre el PET que le regaló Bulma - "**Oh, ya veo entonces a donde nos mudamos esas PET son la moda, espero que tambien tu futuro NetNavi te ayude al menos en tus estudios" - dice esperanzada Milk - "No te preocupes Mamá tambien son para organizar tu Agenda - Dijó felizmente Gohan - "Que asi sea, bueno creo que deberias ir a tu cuarto para que empaques tus cosas - le ordenó Milk - Si Mamá - luego se fue a su cuarto - **Gohan no tardó mucho en empacar sus cosas ya que los pusó en la Capsulas que Bulma les había dado anteriormente**

**-En La Noche-**

**Gohan estaba en su cama (Obvio que no lo empacó hasta mañana) pensando en su nuevo hogar. **_¿Como será mi nuevo hogar?, espero que pueda hacer nuevos amigos allá - _Pensó Gohan antes de cerrar sus ojos y dormir.

**FIN**

_**Bueno amigos este fue el primer capitulo de . Espero que les haya gustado, Se Me Ocurrio Este Fanfic despues de estar viendo: "**_**Megaman NT Warrior"**_** y Tambien De Jugar: **_**"Megaman Battle Network 1-6 y los de Nintendo DS"**

**Para que lo sepan ya se quien será el NetNavi De Gohan, asi que no hay sugerencias XD (enserio)**

**Pero De Emparejamiento Eso me pueden sugerir ;)**

**Nos Leemos Luego :)**


End file.
